Wonders songs
by Kiss Queen Love Kiss
Summary: All of the chapters are based off of songs from all periods of times. Jack/Aly. Also some song suggestions. If you like it enough, then I'll make more chapters. The chapters aren't in any particular order. All of the chapters are named after the songs they're based off of and I encourage you to listen to the songs the chapters are based off of while reading them. Reviews welcome!:)
1. Rather Be

I looked at Jack's eyes. They were sparkling, sort of like that bishie sparkle you'd see in anime.

"Aly," he whispered as he inched closer to me. "I love you." Finally, he kissed me.

Nothing in my entire life felt better than that kiss. Even if we were meant to die soon at age fourteen, it still felt like it was worth it. Even if we were thousands of miles from home, even if we had fought zombies, statues that came to life, griffins, ancient guards, traveled land and sea. I didn't even care about that no dating rule my parents had set up for me. Who wouldn't when he or she knows that they have only a month left to live?

 _Unless we found all the Loculi and returned them. And figured out a way to excavate the people away from the shores so we could have the least amount of deaths occurring possible._

As if that was actually possible. But that didn't matter. Not as long as me, Jack, Marco, Cass, and Eloise were together.

I know we will never be apart. Even if we die. And that's because when I'm with Jack or any of the other Select, there would be no place I'd rather be.


	2. Sweet Child of Mine

Whenever I see her face, I smile.

She's very pretty, no matter what colour her hair is. Green, red, pink, blue, orange, whatever.

Aly reminds me of Belleville. That was where everything was blue with white spots. Her smile is like the sky itself. Everything else is the ground. She was so pretty, she was a beauty. If I'd stared at her for too long, I'd cry.

"Jack?" I all of a sudden heard Aly's voice. "Wake up!"

My eyes snapped open. Right in front of me was Aly. "Rise and shine."

I sat up in bed. "I'll wait outside," Aly piped. "You get ready."

I got out of bed and dressed. Then I brushed my teeth and headed outside.

"Ready for breakfast?" Aly smiled.

"Yes," I smiled and took her hand. We descended down the stairs together.


	3. A Thousand Years

It had been a thousand days since I'd first kissed Jack.

I'd been keeping track of the number of days since I had my first kiss. It wasn't easy, but I'd done it. The reason? It was because Jack had asked me to the day after it happened so then when the thousand days had passed up, we would look back at it as a reminder of the fact that we could've died at fourteen.

If we did make it. And we did.

And it was all thanks to Mr. and Mrs. McKinley, Jack's parents, who are both geneticists. They figured if they surgically implanted parts of the Loculus of Healing it might by us some time.

And it did, even though we weren't expected to live past the age of sixteen, which is when we were expected to have our parts of the Loculus replaced.

But all four of us- Marco, Cass, Jack, and I- Marco made it to sixteen and a half and is still living, Cass would turn sixteen soon, Jack just had his sixteenth birthday, and mine was four months ago. And we were yet to have had our pieces replaced, with the exception of Marco, who was getting his replaced now.

"Jack!" I called out. He was sitting on a bench, watching the sun set. Three years ago, he was skinny with long mousey brown hair. Nowadays, he was still skinny, but his muscles were a bit more defined, and his mousey brown hair was cut short.

I sat down next to him. "A thousand days have passed since the kiss." I said, loudly enough for him to hear, but not for anyone else since we were the only ones who knew.

And it was going to stay that way as far as I was concerned.

"Already?" he looked at me.

"Yes." I said. "Already."

He looked away. "I'll keep track of the next thousand days that'll be coming."

"You want to continue keeping track of the days?" I raised my eyebrows.

"Yes." Jack looked at me again. He took my chin and kissed me. I moved away from him by about an inch.

I closed my eyes and kissed him.

I'd loved him for a thousand days, and I'll love him for a thousand more.


	4. Eternity (Dreams Come True)

I looked into her eyes. It been six months since I turned fourteen. She was still as pretty as she had been before. I wanted Aly to be with me for eternity. Even though I was just 14 and a half, I already wanted her to marry me.

I remember being twelve and dreaming of the day that I'd get a girlfriend. The type of girlfriend I wanted was like Aly. Not a hundred percent, but she was close enough. Little did I know at the time that I'd get a girlfriend through battling zombies, griffins, undead armies, statues that came to life, and a gene that would kill me at age fourteen, which I somehow managed to live past thanks to Mom and Dad.

"Yo, Brother Jack." Marco. "What you thinkin' about?"

"Nothing," I grunted.

I looked out the window. We were off to get the seventh Loculus. Once we got that, we would need to figure out how to restore the Loculi back to the Heptakiklos without causing any damage to the planet.

Aly suggested that we remove parts of the Loculi once we put them back in the Heptakiklos. Every time the energy grew back, we would take another part of the energy to keep any damage from happening.

According to Mom, that might not work because we were still technically putting the Loculi back into the Heptakiklos. She kind of did have a point.

I felt someone take my hand. I turned. Aly.

I inched closer. "Have you been keeping track?" I whispered.

She nodded. She knew what I was talking about.

Sometime after I first kissed her, I'd asked Aly to keep track of the days. I'd asked her to tell me when a thousand days had passed and not before. If we made it a thousand days, it was proof we might live a long life.

If I were to date her and not break up, which under our circumstances, meant forever, then my first love would be one of those rare romances.

"I'll love you forever," I whispered.

"isn't that kind of harsh in hindsight, since that might mean forever?" Aly hissed.

"Wouldn't it be nice to fall in love before you die?"

She looked at me. "Yes," she admitted. "It would."

I turned away and looked ahead. There was a chance we might live long, healthy lives, but there was also a chance that we might die young. When it comes to love, that doesn't matter. At least not to me.

After all, death doesn't stop love; it only delays it.


	5. Boom Clap

My heart was beating. He was so handsome. I wanted to spend the entire day with him. He was like glitter where darkness was. He was perfect. He was...

"Aly?" My brother Josh's voice appeared. "What are you thinking about?"

My Jack thoughts stopped. "Oh, um..."

"Is it one of your friends back on the island?"

"Um..."

"You can tell me."

"It's nothing."

"Really?"

"Really."

Josh sighed. "Alright, then."

I dumped my dishes into the sink and headed upstairs to read. The book I was reading? _Romeo and Juliet._ It was a summer reading assignment from my teachers back on the island. I'm not a huge fan of romance, so I wasn't too thrilled about it. If there was one book I'd rather read, it was _Lord of the Rings._ Now that is epic.

I spent about what seemed like an hour reading one chapter though it might've actually been fifteen minutes. If I remember correctly, I was at the chapter where Romeo and Juliet secretly marry.

Who secretly marries someone?

Wait, no. Let me rephrase that. They would only marry because their families hate each other.

After reading, I put the book away and grabbed my smartphone, which was sitting on my 1 000 000% clean drawer. I put my earphones in and lay down on the bed. I put on iTunes and scrolled through the playlists until I found the _Random songs_ playlist. I wasn't in any particular mood so I put it on.

The first song that played was a Fresh Prince song. For some reason, I couldn't focus on the song and my mind kept wandering back to Jack. Every time I thought of him or saw him I would think all these good things about him, such as how simple he was. There was that one time we were under attack by the Massa and Jack figured out the password to the safe keeping them. Professor Bhegad called Jack the 'Tailor,' which could possibly refer to someone who solves puzzles.

I looked down at the screen. The song was almost over. The next song on the playlist was N.W.A.

My mind wandered back to Jack again. I thought of his bishie sparkle and his rat brown hair. His ability to solve puzzles. The fact that he was smart, for someone who seemed to be insecure, like (let's be real) me.

 _Boom_. That was the sound of my heart beating. It was the sound I heard every time I thought of Jack.

I took out my headphones and set them back on the drawer. I looked out the window. There was the constellation of Orion. Well, part of it, but still.

For some reason, I was still thinking about Jack. I tried to push him away from my mind, but I failed. Finally, I decided to give in. I looked at the constellation and thought about the fact I was with my family for the summer, Cass, Jack, Eloise, and everyone else. I thought about Professor Bhegad and Fiddle, and how they literally died in front of us. I looked at Orion and thought of the fact that I'd be leaving my family in September and going back to the island.

I smiled. Life was far from perfect, but it was at the same time.


	6. Take on Me

I went through the pictures I'd taken with Aly during the past two years. One was a photo of me and her sharing a hug. Another was of me kissing her cheek.

"Jack!"

I looked up. It was Mom.

"What are you doing?" she asked.

"I'm looking through some photos," I said.

"Of what?"

"Of me, Aly, Marco, Cass, Daria, and Eloise during the past two years."

Mom sighed. "Jack, we need to have a serious conversation."

"About what?"

"About Jon."

Jon was the head of security. He was hired after a certain run-in with Morty Reese back in Alexandria... and the less said about that the better. After the run-in, we hired Jon to make sure the island was 100% undetectable.

"Why are we talking about Jon?" I asked. I'd never hung out with Jon much. Neither did the others. Only the adults did.

Mom took a chair and sat down. "Jon was hired by Morty Reese to spy on us."

I dropped the phone. "Are you serious?"

"Yes. And he put bugs in your rooms." Mom inched closer. "I know about that time you kissed Aly two years back when she came back from Atlantis."

Dear god. I was in a lot of trouble.

"Jack," she said. "You know well that Aly's parents didn't want her dating back then. They didn't let her date you until about a few months ago."

"How did you-"

"If you're asking about Jon, let's just say he forgot to log out of his e-mail account. If you're asking about Aly, Nirvana questioned Jon and that's how we found the bugs.

"He told us where he left the bugs, so we went into your rooms and found them. They were under the beds."

"Anne."

Mom and I turned to look. There was Dad.

"I assume you've already talked to him about Aly." he said.

"Yes," Mom replied, her voice sharp.

He took a chair and sat next to Mom. "Jack," Dad began. "Aly's parents are not pleased. Neither are we."

He leaned forward and looked at me in the eye. "Assuming you're mother brought this up, Aly's parents did not allow her to date when you first kissed her."

"Jack, you're better than that," Mom said, disappointed. "You know not to date behind our backs."

"I wasn't dating behind your backs, I swear!" I cried. "She let me kiss her. She didn't mind. She had just come back from Atlantis. She..."

My voice trailed off. I knew what they were going to say next.

"We're going to meet with Aly's parents. And you can explain to them your side of the story. Let's go."

I stood up and followed after my parents, dreading what was about to come.

 **Hey, what's up? I'm going to write a separate fanfic for this one, and I may write another chapter focusing on the issue with Jon and Morty Reese from Aly's perspective. Once I have the other fanfic planned out in advance, I'll start writing it. For now, enjoy. :)**


	7. Soul Sister

I turned on the radio. Tomorrow was my fourteenth birthday, and I wanted to make my possibly last day alive as perfect as possible. _Soul Sister_ started playing.

Jack, who was sitting next to me, began to sing along.

"Why are you singing?" I asked.

"I just like this song." My could-be or could-not-possibly-be-boyfriend readjusted himself. "Why?"

"I don't know." I looked at the remote nearby. "Do you want to watch _Steamboat Willie_? _Daisy's Dilemma_? _Brave Little Tailor_?"

"What are those?"

I rolled my eyes. "Nobody has any culture these days." I grumbled. Jack looked confused. "Old Mickey Mouse films."

"It will be your fourteenth birthday tomorrow." Jack said, trying to cheer me up.

I turned down the volume on the radio. "Quit it."

"I'm just trying to cheer you up."

"When I might possibly die tomorrow?" It was odd that I'd said that, even though I'd nearly died once in LA and Jack saved me by using a shard of Loculus.

"You know my parents arranged for you to have some Loculus of Healing energy inserted into you so you could live? And they arranged for your family to come and stay on the island with you."

I stared in shock. "My family's coming? Permanent?"

"Yes." Jack smacked his hand against his forehead. "I wasn't supposed to tell you that. It was supposed to be a surprise."

"It's okay," I reassured, trying to think of a way to tell him he did the right thing. "I'm really happy."

"I knew you'd be," he said.

I turned up the radio again. _Soul Sister_ was still on. Beside me, Jack began to sing-along. Only now, I joined him.

For once, it didn't seem like a bad idea to be cheerful.


	8. These are the days of our lives

We were sitting on a beach. The sun was setting, leaving a colourful array of pink, orange, and blue. She reflected on the sea. It was perfect for romance.

"These were the days of our lives," Aly read from what she typed into her computer. I looked at her, one eyebrow raised. "A little autobiography," she explained.

"Can I?" I asked, curious.

Aly snatched the computer away. "No!"

"Well that's nice," I said sarcastically.

She set the computer back on the ground and continued to type. I looked out to the sea. Waves crashed against the sea.

"I love you," I blurted out of the blue.

"Yeah, and I love you too." was what I got. Sarcasm.

I looked back at her and smiled, trying to make a good impression.

"Fine," she snapped. "I love you. Happy? Gosh."

I grinned, feeling giddy.

She loves me. It's obvious. I can tell. She just needs to admit it.

And when that will be I don't know.

 **If there's any song recommendations, I'll take them. Thanks for reading. You guys rock. :)**


	9. Oh My My My (Mary's Song)

I sat on the ledge, smiling. It was dawn, and I was sitting on the edge of the brick wall on top of the volcano. I was thinking of all the times I had with Jack, from when I first met him six years ago.

I thought of the very first time I'd kissed him. I could still remember the bishie sparkle, which had only grown stronger every year I'd loved him. My heart had grown bigger that day because of it. It was magical, and the world seemed a thousand times better. Nothing had mattered. Not even death.

I remember some time after that, Dad joked that I had a crush on him. How true that would turn out. You'd be amazed at how well he took to me and Jack dating.

There was that one time we hung out in my truck. It was 1 am, and we kissed for a very long time. It was 5 am when we got back. Jack was grounded for a week.

And then there was our very first fight. That was some time after I turned fourteen. It was over whether or not we were in love. We slammed at doors and broke an awful lot of stuff.

I think back then, Mom knew that I had a crush on Jack, or at least thought I did. I knew that through her asking me. She'd approached me and asked me if me and Jack fought over love. I was so adamant it wasn't love that I asked her why she even said that.

I remember talking to Jack a thousand days after our first kiss. He'd kissed me again because he loved me. And I let him because I loved him back. It was even more magical than I thought it would be. I expected it to be awkward after not kissing for a thousand days.

It was after that I knew that all I needed was my family, my friends, and Jack. That was everything that was important.

I remember learning that we couldn't trust Jon, the security guard we hired to protect us from Morty Reese when in fact he was actually working for us. He'd even planted bugs in our rooms to get information about us.

It was how Mom and Dad found out about me and Jack kissing each other two years earlier. I can remember it as the worst fight I'd ever had with my parents. It'd been months before we could trust each other. Even today, I think they still don't trust me with Jack.

I looked at the sunrise again. I thought of our future.

Would Jack ask me to marry him? If he did, when would it be? Would it last? Would we have children? What would we name our first child? Would it be a boy or girl? Or both?

I don't know. Only time will tell.


	10. Twelve Days of Christmas

It was Christmas. I looked at the gifts underneath the tree. There must've been quite a few with my name on it. I was erus of it. (Erus is backwardish for sure.)

 _Jack._

I knelt down, ready to claim my one. I couldn't wait to see which ones were mine.

I glanced at the first one, which was green with red ribbons, so it had to be from Cass and Eloise. It read _From Cass and Eloise to Marco_ , so I took the one beside it, which was blue with silver wrapping.

 _From Daria_

 _To Jack_

Daria had had her fifteenth birthday in October. She was two years younger than me. I took the present she had given me and set it on the table. I started unwrapping it.

"Jack!" Aly.

"Why are you up at two am?"

"It's Christmas." I said, without looking at her.

I continued unwrapping. Underneath the wrapping was a white box with a lid. I took the lid off. In the box was a pair of jeans and a picture of me and Daria.

I took the portrait out and ran my fingers over it. The photo was taken last year, before that thing with Jon happened. A few weeks to be specific.

I put the portrait and the lid on top. The I went to the tree to get some of my other presents. I could hear Aly following after me. She was going to pull out a present. I was sure.

"Here," she said, giving me a present. I looked at the label. _From Aly To Jack_ it read.

I was about to speak to her, but then she was gone.

I looked down at the present.

 _Beep beep beep_ _beep beep beep beep beep beep beep._

I sit up in bed. The clock reads 6:00 am. Today is Christmas. And here I am, dreaming about Christmas at age seventeen.

And at age twenty, ready to propose to Aly.

I'll mess this up. I'm sure of it.

I get out of bed and change, shower, brush, comb my hair, and head downstairs.

I wonder what Aly will think of the way I proposed to her. I put my ring and a letter in a box since I couldn't do it face to face.

I talked to her parents for their permission. I told my parents and everyone else and asked them to keep it a secret.

Everything had been arranged ahead of time. Now the only problem was, will she accept it?

I hope so. I sincerely hope so.


	11. Total Eclipse of the Heart

I looked down, not sure how to explain this to my parents. How did they find out about the kiss me and Jack had years ago? Did Jack accidentally tell them?

No. He would never do that.

"Alice." Dad's tone was cold and stern. He only called me that when I was in trouble. "We need to know the truth. Did you kiss Jack before we let you date him?"

I shook my head, still not looking up, not wanting to tell him the truth. I didn't want to say anything, but they wanted an answer, and I had to give one to them.

"Then why did Nirvana find an e-mail from Jon to Morty Reese about you and Jack kissing?"

How was I going to explain this to him?

"Jon could've been lying," I fibbed, trying to get myself out of trouble.

"You think that?" Mom forced my chin up. I could feel tears rolling down my cheeks. "Then why were there bugs in your rooms?"

"Those bugs were enough to tell us a lot off things," Seeing Dad's disappointed face made it worse.

"You're here," Mom said.

Dad switched his glance away from me and to the doorway. I forced myself to look.

There was Jack and his parents.

"Let's talk."

I knew what was about to come would be a lot less pleasant then I expected it to be.

 _Please wake me up._ I thought to myself. _Please pinch me. It's a really bad dream. I'm sure of it._

But I didn't wake up. No one pinched me.

It wasn't a dream. It was real.

And it was going to be ugly.


	12. Livin' On A Prayer

Here we were, off of the island for the first time in seven years.

None of us- Aly, Cass, Daria, Aito, Eloise, Gunnhild, Camillo, and everyone else (except Marco), had left since the run-in with Morty Reese back in Egypt. Not even to receive a Loculus and restore them. It was to avoid any risk of running into someone who thinks he'll win an Emmy for journalism.

After the wedding, Aly and I decided to honeymoon for about two weeks in Paris and New Jersey, since I wanted Paris and she wanted New Jersey.

We spent the week before marrying arguing, and then we reached a compromise (at the discretion of our parents) and agreed to go to Paris first for a week, and then New Jersey.

And as of right now, it seemed like a perfect compromise.

"I just hope we don't get discovered by you know who," Aly whispered. In front of us was a vast sea of people, some dressed in business suits, some leaving the country, and some obviously tourists who didn't know French.

Luckily for us, Daria through together a phrasebook for us so we wouldn't get into a really bad situation.

"Are you ready?" I looked at my new wife.

"Yes," she smiled at me.

I took our luggage and Aly's hand.

 _World,_ I thought, _here we come._

And we began walking towards the crowd.


	13. Love of My Life

I cupped my head in my hands. I'd screwed Jack up really badly.

Around noon, he came into my room and told me he loved me.

"You really love me?" I groaned. What the heck was up with this whole 'love' nonsense? When was this going to end? When will he realize that I don't love him and just stop?

About six months ago, he told me loved me when I nearly died. He said it was because I was going to die and not because he genuinely loved me.

And about another five months ago, he told me he loved me and kissed me. Back then I thought that kiss was the best thing that ever happened, aside from coming back.

Now? I'm not really that sure.

"Yes," he said. "I genuinely do."

I don't know what came over me. I looked away and said "Get out."

"What did you say?"

"Get out." Only now I was louder.

"You're not serious, are you?"

"YES. I am. Get out!"

Jack looked hurt. Then angry.

"Fine," he snapped. Then he turned and left.

The minute he left, I immediately felt guilty. What had I done? How was I supposed to make up for it? Would his parents find out? I sincerely hoped not.

Since I've never been good at apologizing to someone's face, the least I could do was write an apology letter.

Except how?

I went to my desk, sat down, and pulled out a piece of paper and a pencil.

Then I began writing.


	14. Shark in the Water

_Ok McKinley,_ I thought to myself. _You got this._

I held up a bouquet of flowers. I was going to give them to Aly and ask her out on a date.

I took a deep breath in and out. Then I began to walk up to Aly.

"Um, Aly?" I asked. She turned around.

"Why are you holding up flowers?" she asked as she raised an eyebrow, eyeing the flowers.

"I, um.." my voice trailed off.

"I was hoping you'd date me." I managed an awkward smile. "So do you accept?"

 _Please do,_ I prayed.

"Okay, then." I realized that was Aly.

"Y-you accept?" I half-expected her not to.

"Yes." She leaned in. "Promise me my parents won't kill me if they find out."

"Alright then." I linked my arm with hers and took her to the Comestibule.

"Where are we going?" she asked.

"You'll see." I smiled, hoping to look good.

I just hoped this turned out well for both of us.


	15. Every Breath You Take

Ever since finding out that Jon was a spy for Morty Reese, I haven't spoken with Jack. It's simply been too hard. I can't look at him without feeling remorse and anger. Remorse because I'm feeling guilty for not talking to Mom and Dad about the fact that we may have dated before they allowed me to and because I want to talk to him but I don't know how. Anger because it's so unfair. I shouldn't have to go through this. I should be able to talk with him, Mom, Dad, Cass, Eloise, Marco, Daria, Aito, Camillo, and everyone else.

I stared at the ceiling. I'd often heard about how weed helps relieve pain.

I could certainly use some now.

I've been lost lately. Sometimes I think it's all a dream. Sometimes I accept the fact that it's the truth.

Like now.

Will it ever blow over? No.

I don't think so. At least not for the time being.


	16. With Or Without You

I looked into Aly's eyes. It's been hard getting used to having crutches instead of two legs.

"Let me help you," she said. She reached out but I refused.

"I can take care of myself," I said curtly. I stood on my one good foot and hopped over to the desk, where an MP3 player was sitting next to a pair of headphones. It wasn't too far from the chair I'd been sitting in, so I didn't need my crutches.

"Jack, you should be using your crutches," Aly picked up my crutches and carried them toward me.

"Why? The desk's not too far. I can take care of myself." I get that my ankle was busted and all, but was it necessary for everyone to fuss over me? For me, it wasn't.

"Are you sure?" Aly raised an eyebrow.

I hopped back to the chair, carrying the MP3 player and headphones, and sat down. "Yes. And I don't need everyone fussing over me all the time."

She shrugged. "Fine."

I smiled. "Good."

I had it my way with one person, now the rest.


	17. Someone Like You

Lately I've been feeling depressed. I don't know why. Maybe it's with the baby that's due in eight months.

I've been scared of growing fat even though the bump won't start showing until another month. I haven't told Jack yet that he'll be a father but he'll find out once he gets home.

When I found out I was pregnant, I felt happy, but at the same time, sad. We hadn't even been married for a year and I was already expecting a baby.

Was I ready? I wasn't sure.

Part of me felt I wasn't ready because of the fact that Jack and I haven't even been married for about a year and because of the fact that we were both twenty-one. Wasn't twenty-one too young to have children?

The other part of me felt ready because hey, I'd been married at age twenty. That was young. If twenty was old enough to get married then wouldn't twenty-one be old enough to have children? Besides, Jack had told me that he wanted to have a family with me and so did I.

So should I keep the baby?

As of right now, I know that whether or not I keep the baby will have to involve Jack since he's the father.

I'm so scared. What will happen when I tell him I'm not sure about keeping the baby?

 **I probably won't write an ending to this chapter, since I'm unsure about what Aly and Jack will do. So I'll let you guys pick your version instead. That being said, I'll continue to write about Jack and Aly's teen years. Enjoy!**


	18. Let Her Go

Why had I let myself fall in love with Aly in the first place?

After finding out about Jon, it's been hard to talk to her. I'm beginning to wonder if it was a mistake falling in love with Aly. I'm not kidding, I still love her, but it may have been a bad idea to love when someone's spying on you.

I mean, look at how hard love is. It's never easy. If love were easy, everything would go the way it's supposed to.

Every time I close my eyes, I always see Aly, Mom, Dad, Cass, or Marco.

Was it all worth it? Was it?

I can't bring myself to decide. Because of that, I've been going to the Comestibule to drink away my sorrows. So has Marco. We don't talk much.

I'm not ready to let Aly go. She means so much to me. I heard once you only love someone when you let them go away from you forever.

So maybe I won't.


	19. Somebody That I Used To Know

I looked at the portrait of Jack. Ever since I'd met him, so much has changed. Back then, he was awkward, and don't kid me, he still is. He wasn't, by my friends' back in Los Angeles definition, hot.

It's weird falling in love with someone who's a friend of yours. What if we break up? Will we go back to being friends as though we never dated or would we never talk to each other again?

I don't know. As Dad always tells me, only time can decide what happens.


	20. Please Forgive Me

Soon, in another two weeks, I'd be getting my cast off.

In two weeks, I'll be walking as though what happened with Morty Reese had never happened. It'll be nice to hug Aly without having to lean onto her. It would be awesome.

I could finally run freely without Mom or Dad fussing over me.

"Aly!" I yelled. She was sitting nearby the Comestibule. I used my crutches to get myself over there.

"How are you?" Aly smiled.

I sat down on the staircase and put my crutches beside me. "I'm getting my cast off in two weeks."

"Good," she said without looking at me. Then she turned.

"I love you," she said as she leaned over to kiss my cheek. I put my hand there and rubbed in surprise.

"Thanks," I said feeling shocked. I seriously hadn't expected that kiss. I took my crutches and stood up.

"I'll see you later," I said.

"Okay, then." She smiled affectionately as she tilted her head.

Wow. That was weird. And good.

 **As of right now, I do have other songs, but I want to spend a little bit more time on No Secrets. It's just that I don't have much motivation for this one. Once I've written a few chapters for No Secrets, then I'll return to this one. Enjoy, and if you have any recommendations, then leave in the review section.**


	21. My Heart Will Go On

_Today is the last day of being an unmarried person_ , I thought to myself. Tomorrow, I was getting married. Jack and I had already done a few rehearsals to make everything less stressful. Everyone on the island was coming to witness it. My maid of honour was Daria, and the bridesmaids were Jyoti, Eloise, Celine, and Minnie. The person that would marry us was Torquin, which was odd, but he was the closest thing to a priest that we had.

The ceremony would start at one in the afternoon, after the breakfast. I was feeling so stressed. What would it be like to have been walked down the aisle by Dad? I wasn't sure. It felt scary for some reason. It also felt sad because it meant I would be growing up. I would no longer be a girl, but now a woman. A wife.

It was a big responsibility. It would mean cooking, which was thankfully something Jack would do. It would mean cleaning, washing, etc., which was my responsibility

Would our marriage make it? Would we remain soul mates or get divorced? Am I good enough for Jack? Is it too early like Mom said it is? Am I ready?

I could feel someone taking my hand.

"Aly," said Dad, his smooth hand firmly taking mine. "Tomorrow is a big day. It's going to be a huge responsibility."

I looked at him.

"Daddy, I-" He put a finger on my lips. I see tears running down his cheeks. It wasn't any different than me.

"I'll miss you. All I want is the best for you." He cupped my chin in his hands.

"Best of luck."

I hugged him hard.

It was something both of us needed.


	22. I Don't Wanna Miss A Thing

Beside me, Aly was sleeping. Was it yesterday that we had just been married? It was.

Every moment that had spent planning it, and every moment of it...

It was all worth it, despite the many tears.

I'd dreamed of yesterday forever, and no dream had anywhere near the momentum of actually experiencing it.

It was so amazing, I almost wanted to experience it again.

I stared at my new bride, who was sleeping. I bent over and gave her a kiss on the cheek. She stirred but didn't wake up.

I lay back down and did what I wanted to do: sleep.

And I wasn't going to wake up until Aly did.


	23. Karma Chameleon

"Brother Jack, you're getting married tomorrow! What's with the sad face?" Marco slapped my back affectionately.

"I'm your best man." I could tell Cass was grinning happily.

That was at my bachelor party an hour ago. Now, I was here, half-drunk, staggering up to my room. Dad was waiting for me with a glass of water.

"I want to give you some advice on being married, son. It's only convenient, since you're getting a bride tomorrow!" He looked at me. I rubbed some grit from my eyes.

"Have some water. I'm sure you got drunk at the party an hour ago. I did the night before I married your mother." He patted me on the back. "We'll just talk about marriage, and then you can get some sleep. You'll need it."

"OK, sure," I groaned. I kind of didn't want to do it, but Dad probably did have some good advice for me, right?

If he did have advice, I was going to need it.

 **Normally, this chapter would've been from Aly's perspective, but as of right now, I don't have as much motivation for this one as I do for _No Secrets_. Even with the songs I've picked. It'll be another two chapters and then I'll wrap up the story and focus entirely on _No_ _Secrets_. Don't forget-if you have any questions or comments I'll gladly take them and if you have any songs you think I should use then I'll use them for my other shipping fics. Enjoy!**


	24. End: It's Raining Men The Weather Girls

It was raining hard outside. You could hear claps of thunder and the rain pounding on the roof. Tomorrow Jack and I were due to go to New Jersey. It had been a while since we'd last been in America. It was nice to think that we were returning to our home country.

But it was also scary. How would have America have changed since we'd last been there? Were there any shootings? Had Donald Trump become president? I hoped not. That would be horrible.

What was also scary was the fact that Morty Reese could have told the whole country about G7W. If he did, it was the end of us.

I could tell Jack was just as excited and afraid of going back to America as I was. I'd see him grow tense whenever I mentioned America.

I sighed. Would we see ourselves bombarded by media repeatedly? If we were, then it would be my fault, since it was my idea that we should go to New Jersey for our honeymoon, despite Jack saying otherwise.

"Don't worry," he said as we got to our hotel here in Paris. "We just need to stay calm and have no fear."

I sighed again. Despite me having a lot of fear, I would have to stay calm. That's the only way things would work out.


End file.
